Yin and Yang
by BatAviana
Summary: Jade West and Cat Valentine. Beck Oliver caught in the middle.
1. Balance

**Hey everybody! This is a Bat story with minor Bade, the rating may change but I will give you a fair warning if it does. This first chapter is just a warm up really, to give you a feel of how I portray each character. I named the story Yin and Yang because I wanted it to represent Good and Evil and polar opposites. Sorry I just needed to explain that! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Balance, that is one word that stood out in his mind.

"Balance." He tried the word out, satisfied with the way it rolled off his tongue, it sounded innocent and pure. Quickly he typed the word into his phone and scanned over the results.

"Balance, opposition of equal forces, a state in which two opposing forces or factors are of equal strength or importance so that they effectively cancel each other out and stability is maintained." He read out loud, his grin stretched from ear to ear as he logically rationalized the situation that he was in. The synonyms were equally as perfect, Harmony, Stability, Poise, Strength. His guilt had vanished and in its place grew excitement, now that the guilt was driven away he decided that it was okay to talk to her.

(0.0)

She thought so much these days, the same things circling her mind. The same person circling her mind, in class, at lunch, at home, when she slept. She could never tire of him, but she wished she could think about a boy like Robbie who adored her and would do anything to be with her. She winced as she took back the mere thought of ever being romantic with the, puppeteer. She had admitted it to him before she had admitted it to herself.

"_Beck you're not allowed to say that you don't like Disney movies." She whined staring him down, as he smirked at the offense she had taken to his simple statement. They had been up later than usual, working on a project they had been assigned inside of Beck's RV. She sat across from him on his bed, a little too close for him, not close enough for her. They had intended to work on their project about the British film industry, however the conversation had shifted to Disney movies._

"_Exactly who is going to stop me?" He mocked and she giggled growing tired of feigning being mad at him, he smiled at her and suddenly the grin she wore almost constantly disappeared._

"_I love you." She wasn't sure if she had actually said it, her suspicions were confirmed when he gripped the back of her neck and slowly pulled her in before stopping moments before her face. He breathed and tightened his grip on the thigh he hadn't realized he grabbed in the first place. He brushed his lips against hers but the kiss never came as he struggled to separate from the redhead in which he yearned for. She grew impatient and leaned in but he backed up, never letting go of her. She whimpered and searched for an explanation in his eyes which he couldn't give. He kissed her neck slowly while repeating._

"_I'm so sorry Cat."_

She relived that moment over and over again, growing to hate and despise the mere millimeters that separated her lips from connecting with Beck's. They never spoke of the incident, she hadn't seen him outside of the group since that night two weeks ago, she knew he regretted it. She wished she could to, however she craved more and had to fight the urge to text him every waking moment. She sometimes dreamt that he would text her the three words that she had whispered to him that night, but she always awoke disappointed. She hated the feeling of being completely dependent on the raven haired boy. She was broken out of her thoughts by the familiar ring of her phone, she reached for it quickly. She read the message before smiling, before grinning, before laughing, before jumping out of bed and quickly getting ready to go see him. During which she never stopped staring at the screen which read.

**I don't know what I'm feeling. Come over?**

(0.0)

After what had happened between them, things continued as normal pretty much. Except for the look in Cat's eyes, he couldn't put a pin in it. He wouldn't describe it as a look of hurt, she didn't seem upset at him, it was knowing and expecting. He didn't know what she was expecting but he wanted to give in to whatever she wanted. At lunch, Jade was being oddly nice.

"Beck, you're a good guy." She randomly stated, he arched his eyebrow at her hoping she would elaborate, that is until Cat sat down at the table and he had a sudden urge to squirm away from his girlfriend.

"I'm lucky to have you is all I'm saying, you're one of a kind. I don't know shut up, I hate you." She explained but got flustered at his confused face, he found it quite cute actually, he felt torn at the same time with Cat humming to herself on the seat across from him.

"You're cute when you're nervous." He replied with a smile and she rolled her eyes before planting a chaste kiss on his lips, Cat glanced up to watch this, pushing her emotions down even though the pain showed in her eyes.

"Beck, what's your favorite dessert?" She asked, desperate to change the conversation from anything remotely related to Jade, he chuckled slightly before replying.

"I like chocolate I guess, so I guess chocolate cake." He answered, giving the redhead a quizzical look.

"Well I was just wondering, maybe if you wanted to dye your hair you could dye it into the color of your favorite dessert. Like me!" She replied causing Beck to laugh.  
"You don't like my hair?" He placed his hand on his heart and feigned being hurt. She giggled at him before quietly adding.

"I love it just the way it is." Her foot rubbed against his lightly and she continued to hum her song and look down at her food, Beck glanced over at Jade and to his pleasure she was staring at her nails.

(0.0)

He had waited for her reply, it had been going on ten minutes, he supposed she could be asleep but he prayed that was not the case. In the middle of his thoughts he was interrupted by a knock on his door, he pounced off his seat on his bed and opened the door. He tried to withhold his excitement as the giddy redhead looked up at him, he smiled trying to form the right words in his mouth. She knew exactly what she wanted to do though and she captured him in a tight hug which took him by surprise, she was small but compared to Beck's 6'2 frame, she looked tiny. He smelt her hair and he noted that she smelt like a mixture between cherries and vanilla, it suited her. She looked up at him and he had a strong urge to kiss her but he held back, remembering Jade. Her smile faltered slightly and he remembered, balance. Softly his lips touched hers, he pulled back, wondering if he would feel guilty that he had cheated. But the look on Cat's face made his mind go numb and he realized nothing else mattered.

"I want to be with you." She spoke out quietly, she was done with hiding her feelings and she wanted to be able to call Beck hers.

"I know." His reply was soft and it indirectly told her that he was still going to date Jade. She felt a pang in her stomach, which was soon replaced by butterflies as his lips once again connected with hers, this time in a more passionate way. Instead of talking he showed her that she meant something to him.

"Becky, can I stay here tonight?" Her soft voice asked him as she nuzzled into his chest, he felt her hot moist breath through his shirt.

"Yeah." The short answer made Cat's heartbeat and she jumped in glee, before diving into Beck's bed, quickly getting under the covers before he had a chance to blink.

"Want to watch a movie?" He chuckled, amused by the cheeriness of the beautiful girl who had just made herself comfortable in his bed.

"Yes please! We could watch a Disney movie, and I could show you why they are so amazing!" She exclaimed bouncing slightly, of course he had only told her he didn't like Disney movies to tease her. So much to her surprise he pulled out Tangled, she clapped her hands and he popped it in before joining her in the bed. She made it until the boat scene, than her eyes fluttered.

"I love you." She muttered and he planted a soft kiss on her lips, he hoped to god that she meant it. He knew to anybody else it may seem wrong, but it only made sense to him. He needed a balance between certain things. Jade was edgy and rough, Cat was smooth and soft, Jade was abrasive and mean, Cat was shy and nice, Jade was scary, Cat was cute. They were polar opposites, too much of Jade could be a bad thing and he was just balancing her out. Something

inside of him knew that too much of Cat wasn't enough. He drifted off to sleep proud of himself for today, he found a way to balance good and evil.

* * *

**Okay so I'm nervous what'd you think. This chapter is really kind of just me trying to test the waters, I really want to expand this archive because I really do love Victorious and Bat, hopefully it will encourage others to write as well. Please review and tell me what you thought, hopefully I'll be able to update soon but I'm an emotional writer so depending on what kind of feedback I get it may be sooner or later. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Not So Perfect Harmony

**Hey everyone, I'm back, I know I didn't update, but I didn't get very much feedback, but I felt the urge to write so here it is. Things get a little more real in this chapter, the main conflict is introduced so look out for that. And enjoy!**

* * *

Much to his displeasure the sun peaked through the curtains which he had made sure were closed last night, not that they were doing anything wrong, just balancing my life. He looked down at the small girl her head resting on his chest while their legs were entangled, he slowly reached to his nightstand to check the time, careful not to wake the girl.

"Shit!" He quickly realized he only had 30 minutes to get to school, he gently shook Cat's shoulder and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes before smiling and kissing Beck on the cheek.

"Morning Becky." She happily spoke, he returned her smile and then remembered their dilemma.

"Cat we're going to be late to school, I need to shower though, I'll grab some clothes and we'll go to your house and shower there?" He rattled off while rummaging around his RV for his keys.

"Together?" She asked innocently, Beck continued to wander around the RV looking.

"Yes Cat, how else would we get there," He replied before raising the keys over his head in a victory celebration, "Wait no we're showering separately." He stated and she smiled at the confused boy in front of her. He had never heard Cat even mention anything remotely close to sexual for all the years he's known her, the sweet girl had never gone further than kissing.

"I was just joking." She smiled at him and he laughed slightly flustered that the redhead could make him so nervous. They rushed out of the RV driving off to the Valentine residence.

"Beck rhymes with neck." Cat stated smiling slightly to herself as she recalled the light kisses she received from him the previous night.

"Cat rhymes with hat." Beck replied and the girl beside him giggled.

"Hey, you have to use Caterina if we are going to play!" She argued and he paused for a moment.

"Caterina rhymes with ballerina, sort of. Now you do Beckett." She clapped her hands, she loved to dance.

"Beckett rhymes with wreck-it," he gave her a peculiar glance "like wreck-it ralph!" She exclaimed and he let out a laugh and decided he wouldn't argue that wreck-it wasn't exactly a word. Moments later Beck pulled into the familiar drive-way, she lived in a nice house, similar to the one that Beck's parents lived in. Of course, Cat's parents were hardly around which made the house seem a little bit bigger.

"Come on, I'll shower first because it takes me longer to get ready!" She explained as she jumped out giddily. He was used to Cat's cheeriness, but this was double of her usual, he wished she was like this all the time.  
"You eat, I'll be out in a bit!" She said gesturing to the fridge across the room, she flashed a smile before bounding up the stairs. He stood there for a while, until he heard the water turn on from her shower, he hesitantly made his way towards the fridge. To his pleasure it was stocked with everything one would need to feed a hockey team. Still he felt uncomfortable just helping himself to the Valentine's food as he grabbed some lunchmeat and cheese, deciding on a modest sandwich.

(0.0)

"Babe the shower is all yours!" He heard the moment he finished his sandwich, he looked towards Cat who had a towel loosely wrapped around herself, she was brushing through her red locks.

"Beck quit staring." She said seriously, feeling slightly self-conscious being eyed up. He quickly looked away offering an apology which made her giggle because he looked so cute when he was flustered, also all the time. Once he had gone up the stairs she decided she should make herself breakfast before she finished getting ready, before she could decide what she was having she noticed the sandwich set out on the table for her. She decided she needed to thank him later.

"Cat come on we're going to be late!" Rang throughout the house several times before the redhead bounced through the doorway and down the steps.

"So what if we're a little late." She giggled as Beck ducked into the car, he replied as started the vehicle.

"Showing up late with you might start rumours." Her smile faltered and she looked down muttering to herself more than anything.

"What's wrong with that?" She already knew the answer to the question and it had half a foot on her and spiky boots. Before now she hadn't even thought about the brick wall in between her and Beck.

"Cat you know we can't tell anybody right?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, she nodded, smiling while she prayed the radio was loud enough to drown out the noise of her heart shattering. She knew Beck would want to hide it, he would be embarrassed if people knew what happened, with her. He didn't fail to notice the dramatic change in attitude she had taken from this morning, he took his hand off the stick shift and intertwined his fingers with her, offering her smile. She gripped it back smiling as her stomach flipped, she was terrified that it was so easy for him to do this to her.

(0.0)

Jade was growing sick of Beck not replying to her texts, he hadn't showed up for first period and now she was standing by Tori's locker as Robbie tried to convince Tori that rubbing his grandma's feet together consisted of a date.

"I've been on lots of dates and that was a date!" He argued and she rolled her eyes.

"Lots of dates Robbie?"

"Okay like three," She gave him another look "Okay one." She shook her head slightly embarrassed for her friend.

"Ha. Half a date actually." Rex chose now to pipe up and Robbie slapped his hand across his mouth.

"How is that even possible?" Jade asked mildly interested at what half a date was.

"Only half of the couple showed up!" Rex laughed as Robbie blushed in embarrassment at being stood up, the chatter was stopped when Cat's giggle rose an octave higher than the rest of the laughter. Standing beside her was Beck.

"Where have you been?" Jade asked accusingly, squinting her eyes at the taller boy.

"I had to drive Cat's brother to one of his doctor's appointments, Cat had to come with me to keep him from putting peanut butter in my hair." Everybody nodded their head, Cat smiled, she liked that story, at least they were with each other in the story.

"Why weren't you answering your texts?" She persisted and Beck opened his mouth to say something and his mind ran blank, Cat quickly interjected.

"He was playing games on Beck's phone, I was using mine to call the hospital ahead of time so they would have the sleep needles ready." She rattled off like it was rehearsed, Jade rolled her eyes before turning back to Robbie.

"So Rex has gone on more dates than you?" The harassment didn't seize until the bell rang signalling the start of the second period.

(0.0)

Tori and Andre were discussing whether "Chizz" was in the dictionary or not, Beck watched mildly amused when Cat plopped down next to Beck although there was plenty of room left on the table since Jade and Robbie hadn't showed up yet. Nobody batted an eye as the redhead had always enjoyed being close to people, especially Beck because he was the biggest, Jade never minded because it was just Cat.

"Cat move over." Jade nonchalantly ordered and Cat hesitantly slid over so Jade could wedge herself between Beck and her. Cat stared down at her food while she randomly decided to kiss him, Beck didn't seem to mind at all. She felt stupid for thinking that what happened last night would completely wipe out Beck's feelings for Jade, she was thankful when Andre flicked Beck in the head to get them to stop.

Beck pecked her on the lips once more before settling back into the conversation, he didn't notice Cat's tightly clenched fist on the table. Robbie walked up and sat down next to Cat, he wrapped his arm around her, which normally would result in her calling him gross and scooting away but he saw the expectant look on Beck's face and she turned to Robbie and gave him a smile. She felt like it was working when he slouched over to eat, but after a second he had pushed his food away and stormed off.

"Beck?" Jade called after him and began to sit up but was beat to it when the redhead chased after him to everybody's surprise. She caught him in the parking lot.

"Beck, stop!" She yelled after him and he did which caused her to run into the back of him, she bounced off the built boy but he caught her before she met the pavement.

"Beck, what's wrong?" She asked before a pair of lips smashed into her, before she had time to react she was pushed against his car, her hands tangled in his hair and he grounded roughly into her, she let out a gasp before pushing him away.

"Beck, someone will see us." She breathed out and he attacked her neck, she didn't have the strength to push him away, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Beck why did you run off?" He continued assaulting her neck with kisses and bites, she was afraid of the marks it would leave afterwards.

"Is it because of Robbie?" She questioned and his kissing became more rough as he lifted her up, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up to meet hers, as their lips connected this time more softly. They pulled away slowly and he leaned in for another one but her finger stopped him by pressing against his lips. "Answer."

"You're not his, you're mine." He pulled her in for an embrace as he breathed heavily into her neck, she stroked his hair slowly.

"I feel the same way about Jade," He paused for a moment, looking up at her eyes before she continued "I want you all to myself, I don't want to share or hide you. Maybe it'd be easier if I could like Robbie, and then I could kiss him in public instead of hiding behind cars." He growled at her response kissing her possessively and grounding his hips, she gasped and between kisses the only reply she got was a muffled.

"Mine."

* * *

**So what'd you think, please leave a review! I crave reviews, like I get some sort of writing energy source off of them, so if you could just take a few seconds to write one :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
